playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Locke
'Appearance' Harvey has a good fighter pilot's build, a bit stocky, long in the torso and well muscled. He stands a bit under 6'1". His hair was a light brown, but much of the front went thin or grey during the war and never returned; he wears it long for a military cut, combed back and naturally a bit oily. During the war, he could scarcely be bothered to shave with any regularity, but he does so now, enjoying the ritual. He's clean shaven with the exception of his long, trim sideburns. His eyes are a kind green, flecked with copper. His face is typically Aenslish with defined cheek bones, a narrow nose and a bit of a weak chin. Nearly five years in prison have done wonders for his health; apart from his wrinkled brow, he looks to be in his mid twenties. Harvey carries himself a bit rigidly; he never fidgets and his displays of emotion are subtle and infrequent. He usually wears a white silk aviator's scarf with his grey double breasted wool coat (an Aenslish officer's coat lacking any military insignias). 'Personality' Usually stoney and reserved, it's quite hard to tell what's going on in Harvey's head. He speaks when spoken too and doesn't assert himself. At times he sounds pessimistic or overly critical, which seems at odds with his chipper Aenslish disposition. Perhaps he is too polite to say fully what he thinks and too honorable to lie for your comfort. Maybe he just reads too much Auveran existentialist literature. 'History' The son an Aenslish count, Harvey is the member of the now obsolete noble warrior caste of Auveraine. An Auvers hero of the Benefactor's War, Harvey ranks 6th overall among the war's flying aces and 1st in his native Aensland. With a career total of 57 aerial victories, Harvey narrowly edges out his uncle and veteran of the Crimson Valley War, "Happy" Hugh Locke. Aviation enthusiasts widely believe Hugh to have been the superior pilot, citing the fact that Harvey flew an aircraft with a clear technological advantage against his enemies and simply had more planes to shoot at. Trained as a pilot and gunner from a young age, Harvey was 20 when called upon to serve king and country. He did so with great enthusiasm and national pride, believing Auveran propaganda that demonized the invading Toruns. Harvey spent most of his early career training new pilots at the academy in Dauphane and escorting bombers. As the front shifted deep into Auveran territory, Harvey became increasingly grim and determined. He shirked his responsibilities to the academy, only staying on the ground long enough for his mechanic team to patch up his C-17 Destrier. Locke worked tirelessly to disrupt and infuriate Torun intelligence, by ambushing scouts and goading Torun aces by flying dangerously close to their airfields. This and his willingness to engage head-on earned him the monicker "White Knight". After defeating #2 Torun ace Josef Krauler, Harvey was honored by the Auveran Empress Corrine, receiving the Grand Croix and an engraved revolver for his service. Rumors abounded that he became enamored with the young Empress and flew only in her honor after the ceremony. At least, the two corresponded via letter and Harvey was later gifted a first edition print of Sous le Ciel Rouge that had belonged to her father. Months after the fall of Dauphane, Aensland fought on. Locke's career ended when a sniper's bullet punctured the fuel line of his only working engine as he was limping back to Aensland after the decimation of the "Blue Lion" 4th Squadron. Grieved by the loss of his friends and squad mates, Harvey continued to engage the remaining three Orkans, downing two and dogging the third deep into Torun territory where it narrowly escaped. Turning towards Dauphane with a now critical fuel supply, his plane was struck by sniper Morgan McShane -- a feat that wouldn't have been believed, had it not been for a bullet fragment matching the caliber of her antiquated rifle discovered in the engine. He radioed in his surrender to the Torun airbase and landed under a fighter escort where (then Major) Erasmus Krauler accepted his pistol and took him prisoner. Harvey's home of Aensland continued hostilities for six months after the fall of Dauphane before agreeing to a ceasefire with Torun. Now five years since, Aensland has agreed to full annexation by Torun, finally marking a peace between the countries and making Aesland a Torun State with limited rights pending a prohibition period. Now a citizen of Torun, Harvey has been released from custody by direct order of Governor Krauler. Now returned to Dauphane after visiting home, Harvey discovers he is the sole survivor of a ten year old tontine. This, combined with his military back pay from numerous bounties, has left him with a small fortune. Unsure of what to do with his life and money, Harvey spends his days reading at cafes and nights sipping gin at bars. Still handsome and robust, the White Knight is easily recognizable. Despite being stopped once a day by Auvers and Torun veterans alike, he is unwilling to discuss the war beyond his own career. Toruns refer to him as V.K. Locke rather than his more noble call sign. Harvey carries a 12.7 mm Bonsoir revolver, a gift from the Empress Corrine. Though heavy and unwieldy the pistol became popular among Aenslish pilots after a notorious incident in the Crimson Valley War involving Hugh Locke. Damaged and out of ammunition, Hugh was returning home when beset by a lone Torun scout. Rather than gunning him down, the scout pulled alongside Hugh's smoking plane and gave him the Torun Victor's Salute, tapping a fist to his left shoulder. Which is as much to say, "I'm going to kill you now, but I do hold you in the highest regard." Hugh saluted back before drawing his pistol and shooting the Torun pilot in the head. After that, the Bonsoir became a fashionable accessory for Aenslish air force officers and the traditional gift for becoming an ace. During the terrible and bloody conflict, the "goodnight kiss" was also an attractive alternative to being taken prisoner or fighting a blackout during a graveyard spiral. Harvey's decorative revolver bears the inscription "À cœur vaillant rien d'impossible" or "To a valiant heart, nothing is impossible" on the right side. It is rumored to also read "Amitiés, Corrine" (Love, Corrine) on the reverse, though he is happy to show people that this is not true. 'Advantages' *'Intelligence (Common): '''Text *'Strength (Common): Text *'Dauntless (Common): '''Text *'Cultured (Uncommon): 'Text *'Charm (Uncommon): 'Text *'Pilot (Uncommon): 'Text *'Revolver (Uncommon): 'Text *'Deft Aim (Uncommon): 'Text *'Fast Reflexes (Uncommon): 'Text *'Allure (Rare): 'Text 'Linked Story Elements *Aensland Category:Character